Ksts'w
GOALS AS OF NOW: -Make more words. -Make more sentences. This page has been called: #Asonobov #ɞ̞ɳ̊ɯ̽l̼ɻʷl̪̊ɯð̼ɤn̼̊ɤð̼ɤʋɯɱ #Ɯ̽l̼ɻ̩ʷl̪̊ɯð̼ɤn̼̊ɤð̼ɤʋɯɱ #Ɯð̼ɤn̼̊ɤð̼ɤʋɯɱ #Asonobow #P'l t'ttp'p 'p'l pl ksts'w 'pl #Present Name This language has no verbs, adpositions, pronouns, or vowels. Pages which link to this page: Ɯð̼ɤn̼̊ɤð̼ɤʋɯɱ (alternate name) Asonobov (alternate name) Asonobow (alternate name) As the many names imply, this language has a long, convoluted history. IPA Chart/Orthography NOTE: All IPA values are approximations obtained through asking the ksts'w which sound they thought best approximated the sounds used. Phonotactics In this language, all consonants are syllabic and they cannot be non-syllabic. This means that there are 22 possible syllables and all of them consist of a single consonant. When there are multiple occurrences of the same letter consecutively, they are all said with clear onsets as separate syllables. For example, ⟨gg⟩ would be pronounced / ʁ̞̊. ʁ̞̊/ instead of, for example, / ʁ̞̊:/. The alphabet/syllabary consists of symmetrical glyphs, but they aren't here because I don't know how to put them here. The alphabetical order (in Roman transliteration) is: p s m t l r w g k 'p 's 'm 't 'l 'r 'w 'g 'k v q "v "q This consists of the egressive approximants, from front to back of the mouth, then the ingressive approximants, then the non-ejective trills, then their ejective forms. Numbers The numbers are bijective base 16. This means there is no zero, and there is a specific number representing sixteen. The sixteen numbers correspond to the sixteen non-r approximant values. The farther right a digit is, the higher its increment. When used in a sentence, these are surrounded by number markers (see below). Grammar It doesn't have any verbs. Relations between words are created using word modifiers. These are function words which function like brackets. They go around the word so that they mark when the word begins and ends. If two words have the same modifier attached to them, they both go within a single modifier. The first and fourth letter of the word modifier is a number which shows which "level" the words modified by the modifiers are on. Modifiers Normal NOTE: H means that it can stand alone (head of a phrase), O means that it cannot (definite), X signifies a number, and N signifies a special kind of word. Inanimate Locative (both parties are animate) = H: XltX'lt O: XltX'lt plt statue p'lt plt man p'lt = The man and statue are at the same general place. Definition Change (usually a copula) = H: XwtX'wt O: XwtX'wt pwt causation p'wt pw't happiness p'w't = The happiness which is causing something/Happiness is causation. Part (other is part of head) = O: XplX'pl H: Xp'lX'p'l ppl man p'pl pp'l hand p'p'l = The man's hand Allative+Dative(shows T going to H from O) = T: Xkr-X'kr H: XktX'kt O: Xk'tX'k't pkr information p'kr pkt man p'kt pk't book p'k't = The information goes from the book to the man. pkr man p'kr pwt pk't book p'k't p'wt p'wt tree p'w't. = According to the man, the book is a tree. Causative/Instrumental (the thing that caused it to happen is the head) = H: XpwX'pw O: Xp'wX'p'w Xpw man X'pw Xp'w hammer X'p'w = There was a hammer because of the man OR The man causes something to happen using the hammer OR The man uses the hammer to do something. Non-Word Name Marker (marks name, which is the only thing it goes around; goes inside other modifiers) = N: ll'll pwt ll Johnny 'll p'wt pw't ppl man p'pl p'w't pp'l hand p'p'l = the hand of the man named Johnny. Thing Number Marker (for defining the number of nouns; around number N outside modifiers and around O outside modifiers) = N: qq "qq O: q"q "q"q qq 5 "qq q"q pl man 'pl "q"q p'l hand 'p'l = the hands of five men Words Which Rely on Numbers/ X-Words Some words rely on numbers for existence, such as pk'k'st, the word for a shape, which needs a number of sides as part of its definition. For these, there is a thing number marker inside the modifying brackets which specifies the number of sides. These are called X-words in this language, because the way they are described involves an X. Actual Language These words consist of a cluster of 5 letters which can be said in any order. For ease of access, they are normally transcribed alone in alphabetical order, using the letter with the least value as the first syllable. To recap, the order of the alphabet is: p s m t l r w g k 'p 's 'm 't 'l 'r 'w 'g 'k v q "v "q WORDS: field of bacteria, multiplication, division, square root, other ways of making roots, derivatives, exponents, elements Words ppppp = forest p'lpwp = path etched into the ground pwprt = land pvptw = relative from same individual ptvp't = this place and time ptpr'l = death (when someone is no longer warmer than the world) plpl'l = reckless abandon (positive connotation) p'lt'ts = emotional pain ppkrr = real thing p"qtrp = stomach cavity, inside ptss'l = birth psls't = leg, near ksmsp = light-bulb spkvs = sulfur tvspt = phrase with X actors trlsp = desirable thing vt'tsp = something which can be read psl'lr = function word pls'tl = back (like backbone), top psmk'm = plan psw'tr = chlorine p'p"qvs = specialization pvr'ls = schadenfreude pmk'kqX = shape with X dimensions pwgwr = leader pwgvq = the people who support the leader pw'gpt = the people who follow the leader pw'prr = person (thinking thing) p'kvv"q = alphabet p'gv'k'g = many ptr'w'tX = progenitor with X children ptlvr = beauty ptw'lr = metal pk'k'st = shape with X sides pvt'pr = relative two family members apart pt'tvr = conversation ptt'kr = bodily takeover of someone (positive connotation) tpt"qt = plant t'ktlp = path put upon the ground t'ttp'p = language l'ltpv = body of liquid (ocean, lake, river, etc.) l'ltk'm = lava flow wkrtp = owner, boss ktg'gp = flying thing vqkpt = underside, underneath tpt"qs = the act of being adamant wl'wpr = container (bag, bowl, etc.) rlpvl = thing which is worried v'plrp = physical protector (shell, house, etc.) pvvrr = number ksts'w = the people who speak this language sskkr = state in existence tstlv, vtslt = useful thing/usefulness sttk'w = change qtsrt = indomitable thing stlkr = fierceness stm'sr = volcanic smoke rich in methane twgsk = ailment (caused by nonliving thing) stgvr = the happiness of being hurt s"qt'tv = hindquarters, behind sr'ltv = separation/otherness s'kqtr = silica dust slkkr = species of indigenous bacteria krwrs = government sgvr"q = schadenfreude skg'k'k = species of indigenous bacteria "qkk"qs = eruption ttw'pr = physical form tlwtl = cord ttllr = the connection of one to one's relatives/friends and the land ttlk't = place ttw'tr = image tkgkt = eye tvrgt = interesting thing trt"qr = hard work tvkvt = answer ttkqr = a word which must exist to give a sentence meaning ttk'kr = false thing ttkvv = microorganism ttkvr = ground-dweller ttrr'r = speed tllkr = head, front tlmg't = explosion tlwwg (twgwl, glwtw) = rumbling (of a volcano) tlwk'r = something more spread out across the ground tlw'tr = hard substance/plastic tlw'lr = something reaching towards the sky tl'lvr = inequality tlk'tr = non-attachment tmwkk = meeting twgmr = disease (caused by living thing fighting against another) twwg'g = cloud twkg'w = wind twk'tr = rotten thing (positive connotation), bacterial contamination (positive connotation) tw's'lr = shelter tw'lrr = direction tw'gr"q = indigenous species of bacteria tkw'lr = water-dweller tk'pv'r = indigenous species of bacteria t's'lvr = rectitude vtvv't = set of things rtvr't = state of motion kwl'wl = action wrlkl = edible substance lwrl'k = system of tunnels (cave system, vascular system) g'gvg'g = when the sun is near the ground ggrr'r = indigenous species of bacteria rw'kr't = audience rwwrw = great size vrvvr = imaginary thing Indigenous Bacteria slkkr skg'k'k tw'gr"q tk'pv"q ggrr'r Compound Words pl pttt'r 'pl p'l ptgk'g 'p'l = seed of a plant pl ttw'kr 'pl p'l sttk'w 'p'l = movie wt ktg'gp 'wt wt pl'pvr 'wt = airplane tl pl sgvr"q 'pl 'tl tl p'l ptt'sr 'p'l 'tl = a feeling of great joy which doesn't translate well pw gg'g'gv 'pw p'w ppt'lr 'p'w = sunset pw gg'g'gv 'pw p'w psst'l 'p'w = sunrise p'l t'ttp'p 'p'l pl ksts'w 'pl = this language pw wrlkl 'pw p'w kwl'wl 'p'w = live prey Sample Sentences pwt plt tstlv pl't plt ksmsp pl't pw't p'wt vrvvr p'w't. - The useful thing is not beside the light bulb (at some specific time). pwt swt tstlv sw't s'wt ksmsp s'w't pw't p'wt vrvvr p'w't. - The light bulb is not useful (at some specific time). pwt swt twt wkrtp t'wt tw't ggrr'r t'w't s'wt sw't ppkrr s'w't pwt p'wt vrvvr p'w't. - The boss is not, was not, and will not be a bacterium. (Lit. ""The boss is a bacterium" is a real thing" is an imaginary thing.) pwt ltltr pw't pwt plt ppl p"qtrp p'pl p'lt p'wt pl't tpt"qt p'l't pp'l pvt'pr p'p'l. = The group of directly related family members eat plants together in harmony. pwt swt tstlv p'wt s'wt swt kwl'wl s'wt swt krwrs sw't. - The government('s creation) is a useful action. ppl ppw tstlv p'pw p'pl pp'l vtvv't p'p'l pp'w spl l's'tvr p'p'w s'pl sp'l tkw'lr s'p'l. - Useful things as a whole (the set of "valuable things") made the water dweller morally correct. pwt plw'wr p'wt pwt plt p"qtrp p'lt p'wt plt wrlkl p'lt. - The edible substance is in the container. / There is an edible substance in the container. pwt swt ktg'gp s'wt p'wt pwt pl'pvr p'wt swt plt p"qtrp p'lt s'wt plt slt swt twt tlmg't t'wt s'wt twt ksmsp t'wt s'lt. - The light bulb inside the exploding airplane explodes. pwt pk't trlsp p'k't p'wt pwt pkr ppw ksts'w p'pw p'kr pp'w spw ll wl 'll s'pw p'p'w sp'w krwrs s'p'w p'wt - The People want John (wl)* to succeed in forming a government. *This is how they transliterated "John". They have little love for meaningless names. Universals Contrasted So Far All languages have stops. All languages have either bilabials, fricatives or nasals. All languages have some non-syllabic consonants. All languages have voiced sounds. All languages have rounded sounds. All languages have non-implied verbs. No language has a phonemic linguolabial trill. No language has dentolabial sounds. No language has labioalveolar sounds. No language conjugates for both the head word and the affected word in every relationship. Category:Alien languages Category:Languages